


Rainstorms and Roommates

by islabbe



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: Emilia loves rainstorms, but when she sits out in the rain for too long it's up to her roommate Kit to cook her dinner and look after her.A fluffy drabble.





	Rainstorms and Roommates

“See you tomorrow.” Emilia waved as she left the shop. She smiled as she closed the door behind her. The wind whistled down the street and she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. The British Summer was as gloomy as ever. Luckily, this year Emilia had managed to venture outside during a couple of the nicer days.

Dark clouds rolled in from the other side of town. Emilia smiled to herself - she loved the rain. She loved the sound it made as it hit the floor and it hit the puddles, and the smell of the ground during or after a rainstorm made her grin from ear to ear. When she couldn’t get out in the middle of the storm and feel the water on her skin she was content enough to just sit and watch from a window with a hot drink.

Cold splashed her face. It’s starting she thought, smiling. She quickened her pace, determined to be closer to home when the shower started. There was a small garden around the corner from her apartment that she loved to sit in and it became a beautiful haven when it rained.

* * *

 

Slightly out of breath, she rounded the last corner to her apartment. It was spitting lightly, but given how dark the clouds above her were, she knew that would not be the case for long. She quickened her pace to the point that she was jogging.

The garden’s gates creaked as they usually did when she pushed them open. The storm had picked up some more and a few of the flowers were sprinkled with water. Grinning like a maniac in anticipation, she sat down on the bench in the middle of the garden.

Looking around, she surveyed the small garden. The garden itself was owned by the people that owned her apartment. The gardener visited on Mondays and Emilia was thankful that they did as the garden was beautifully kept. She was pulled from her admiration of the botanists by a roll of thunder.

The thunder triggered the heavens to open, or so her mother would say. Emilia held her hand out to catch the fat drops of water. She sat in complete and utter happiness and silence as the rain fell around her.

* * *

 

After what felt like hours, the gate creaked open. Emilia’s eyes flicked to the gate to see her roommate Kit stood at the entrance.

“What are you doing, Emilia?” He asked frowning at her and squinting to see through the rain-filled mist.

“Enjoying the rain.” She shouted over the thunder, smiling at him.

“Are you not cold and soaking wet?” he asked gesturing towards her. She shook her head, smirking at him. Now that he mentioned it, she had been sat out here for God knows how long.

“Come on.” He called, putting up the umbrella.

“Fine.” She pretended to huff but quickly stood from the bench and took shelter under his umbrella.

“How did you find me?” She asked as they left the garden.

“You always go there when it rains,” he replied smiling down at her.

“I thought you might get cold.” He added, blushing slightly and shrugging.

“Aren’t you sweet?” She smiled up at him.

“Don’t want the best chef in the apartment getting ill do I?” He joked, laughing.

She laughed back but was soon shivering. Her clothes were soaking wet as she could feel the water soaking her trainers. They stopped outside the apartment and Emilia willed Kit to hurry up with the key.

* * *

 

As soon as they were inside, she changed her clothes into her comfy clothes. When she exited her bedroom, Kit was boiling the kettle. She hoped he was making her tea but she daren’t ask.

“Thank you,” she mumbled before clearing her throat. “For the umbrella, I mean.” She added when she saw his confused expression.

“Are you still cold?” Her roommate asked.

“Y-yes” she responded, her teeth still chattering.

“Come here.” He said.

He pulled her into his arms tightly. Heat radiated from him and Emilia slowly wrapped her hands around his waist. His chest was hard, yet comforting. Those hours at the gym have done wonders for him she thought smirking into his shirt. She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek and she felt herself warming up. Kit pulled away slightly to kiss Emilia’s forehead before returning to resting his chin upon her head.

“Is this helping?” he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

“Well, I’m certainly warmer.” Emilia replied smiling.

* * *

They could have stood like this for hours but Emilia sneezed. The trance was broken. Kit slowly pulled away from Emilia.

“Sorry.” Kit mumbled.

“If I’m sick then you have to cook.” she teased, looking up at him. He wanted to retort about his bad cooking but the words died in his mouth. He glanced down at her and smiled.

Something flashed across Kit’s face; it was a mixture of happiness and affection. She smiled up at him and giggled slightly when he jumped due to the thunder. His eyes connected with hers and his embarrassment faded away. Her arms wrapped themselves tighter around his neck and his hands snaked their way back around her waist.

Emilia sighed in contentment as she stood watching the storm wrapped in Kit’s embrace. She could hear his steady heartbeat and felt calmed despite the ferocity of the storm outside. A flash of lightning startled the two. They pulled away from each other and stood looking out of the window.

“That looked really close,” Emilia said. “I hope the garden will be okay.” She didn’t realise she was biting her lip until she caught Kit staring at her mouth. He cleared his throat.

“Anyway,” Kit said as he took her arm. “You need to eat. I wouldn’t normally offer to cook since you’re far better. But since you’ve made yourself ill, I’m willing to cook for you this once.”

He led her over to the kitchen counter where she sat on a stool and he walked over to her fridge. “My, my. Kit Harington cooking for once? Aren’t I lucky?” She joked, arching a brow.

“Well, you should be honoured. This won’t happen very often.” He said smiling.

He took some peppers, onions, and a carrot from the fridge then closed it.

“What are you going to make?” She asked as he put them down and brought the chopping board over.

“It’ll have to be a surprise.” he joked as he started chopping the vegetables.

* * *

They chatted about various topics as Kit prepared dinner. Kit told Emilia about his family and his love for old movies. Emilia told him for her love of books and told him of some eventful afternoons at the small bookshop she worked at. The storm continued on outside but neither noticed as they were too interested in each other. Emilia set the table as Kit prepared the last parts of their meal. Emilia left the room and returned with a few candles and a lighter.

“Romantic much?” Kit said from the kitchen as he saw her put it down on the table.

“Oh shush you. I’m just being prepared in case the thunderstorm causes a power cut.” She quipped as she lit them. Just as she said it, there was a loud bang from outside. Emilia rushed to the window to see what had happened.

“I think I might have jinxed it.” She said quietly as Kit came to stand next to her to see what was going on.

“Well since the electricity has gone, I think it’s ready to serve.” Kit said as he walked back to the stove. He served the food on two plates and brought them to the table.

“It smells really good.” Emilia said as he started she sat.

“Spaghetti bolognaise?” Emilia asked once she could see what it was.

“This isn’t just any spaghetti bolognaise, this is my mum’s recipe.” Kit replied before tucking in. The two sat in silence for a few moments while they ate. Emilia hadn’t realised how hungry she was until she sat down; she hadn’t eaten since lunch time and it was approaching late evening.

“Oh wow, this is the best bolognaise I’ve ever had. You need to give me this recipe.” She said after a few mouthfuls.

“Nuh-uh,” Kit said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed before saying “This is a top secret recipe that’s been passed down my family for years. Plus you were sat across form me while I made it weren’t you watching what I did?” He said before drinking some of the red wine Emilia had found.

“Actually, I was more interested in watching you.” Emilia replied blushing furiously. She prayed the dim light didn’t show just how red her face had gone. Lightning flashed and the room was filled with light for a second. Kit was mesmerised by the beauty of the woman sat across from him.

“You look really beautiful.” He told her as she continued to blush.

“Thanks.” She replied covering her heated face.

* * *

They spent the rest of dinner making chatting about light topics and finishing the rest of the wine. Emilia felt more relaxed in Kit’s company with each sip of wine and she let her earlier embarrassment go. Kit noticed that Emilia was becoming more comfortable in his presence and smiled to himself before finishing his glass of wine. He went to pour himself another glass.

“Oh, I think all the wine’s gone.” Kit admitted bashfully. He put the empty bottle down. As he did, the lights in the apartment suddenly came back on.

“They’ve fixed the electric!” Emilia exclaimed, squinting in the new brightness.

“Just in time too.” Kit said indicating the empty plates.

“Well, since you made such a lovely dinner it would only be fair that I wash up.” Emilia said standing up and taking the plates over to the sink.

“That’s fair enough, I’ll dry them.” Said Kit bringing over the empty bottle of wine.

The pair helped each other wash and dry the dishes. Emilia reached up to put the dishes away in the cupboard next to Kit.

“Here.” Kit said taking the plate form her and putting it in the cupboard. When he turned back, they were in close proximity to each other. He didn’t know whether it was the wine or not but he suddenly had grown more confident around Emilia. He cautiously placed his hand on her arm to test the waters. She looked up at his face questioningly. Before she could speak, he was kissing her.

Kit’s hand trailed up her arm, creating a trail of goosebumps, until it rested on her shoulder. He brought his other hand to rest tentatively against her waist. Emilia brought her hands up to cup his face and pulled him closer to her body. She felt him smile against her lips. With the alcohol coursing through her blood, she felt slightly tipsy and greatly more confident. She brought one hand away from Kit’s face and trailed it down his shirt. Kit responded by winding and arm around her waist and trying to pull her as close as possible.

Emilia hesitantly grazed her teeth on Kit’s bottom lip, evoking a sharp intake of breath from him. He quickly responded by deepening the kiss, and Emilia moved her other hand from Kit’s face to wind it around the hair at the back of his neck. He slipped his thumb along the hem of her shirt and under it to touch the soft skin of her waist, evoking a moan from Emilia. Quickly, he span them around and lifted her up so she was sat on the kitchen counter. Emilia broke the kiss to catch her breath.

“Wow…” she said after a few moments.

“I know,” he replied smirking “I’m a great kisser.”

“Shut up” she retorted, trying to look stern but ruined it by smiling.

She pushed him back slightly and Kit looked down, secretly hurt. Emilia slid down the counter and landed on the floor clumsily. Kit was still looking away from her and she thanked the gods that he couldn’t see how skittish she was being. Silently, she took his hand and he looked at her face. She suggestively raised her eyebrows and started to lead him across the small kitchen. Kit, understanding what she meant, followed her across the kitchen and allowed her to lead him towards her bedroom door.

* * *

“Please excuse the mess.” She said and let go of his hand to pick up some stray clothing and dump it in her wash basket.

“It’s fine,” He responded, laughing slightly. “Mine is so much worse.”

After she’d quickly tidied as best she could she slowly walked across the room to stand in front of him.

“Wow, I’m complaining to the landlord; you’re room is so much bigger than mine and I’m pretty sure we pay the same.” Kit said looking around.

“Oh be quiet and kiss me.” She retorted while laughing. Kit obliged without having to be asked twice.

The kiss quickly became heated again. Emilia pulled Kit towards the double bed in the middle of the room. She climbed onto the bed without breaking the kiss and took advantage of the fact that they were now at eye level. Emilia took control of the kiss and let her hands roam over Kit’s torso. His hands continued to wander around her waist and he gingerly slipped his hand under her shirt and trailed his fingers along her waist and stomach lightly. Emilia laughed at the sensation and had to break the kiss. Kit took this opportunity to regain some control of the situation. Trying to catch her off guard, he placed his hands over hers at the edge of his T-shirt. She understood him and slowly started to lift the shirt before he took over and took the shirt the rest of the way off. Kit slowly lowered Emilia so she was lying on her back before trailing kisses up her arm, along her shoulders, slowly trailing them up her neck before planting a kiss firmly on her lips.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He whispered, almost scared of breaking the spell they were under.

“Yes.” She whispered back in a steady voice.

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do if you said no.” He smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

Having forgotten to close the curtains in their haste the night before, afternoon sunlight was streaming through the bedroom. Emilia groaned as the light his her face and woke her form her sleep. She turned around to face Kit who was still sleeping soundly. Tentatively, so as not to wake him, she lay her head upon his chest. His arm lazily came up around her waist and she felt goosebumps form on her skin. It was funny, she thought, that after everything that they had done last night that she still got goosebumps when he touched her.

“I thought you were still asleep?” She muttered as he made circles with his thumb on her hip.

“Hmm,” he said, his voice thick from sleep “how can I sleep with you lying right next to me?” Opening his eyes slowly he looked up at Emilia as she sat up. Just as she leant down to kiss him soundly on the lips, he brought his hand up to his mouth. She was about to ask what he was doing when she was interrupted by a sneeze. Emilia started laughing as Kit frowned at her.

“I can’t believe you made me ill.” He said, muffled behind his hand.

“Does that mean I have to cook for you next?” Emilia asked quirking a brow.

“I suppose that’s a fair deal.” Kit replied before sneezing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this drabble. As promised, I (eventually) wrote another fic. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this one. Feel free to leave a kudos. Any comment is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Isla x


End file.
